


Daydreamer

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Mattlex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: Matt and Alex have a morning filled with interviews. Afterwards, Matt learns Alex hasn't been able to focus all morning.





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gabi](http://esparafuso.tumblr.com). Talk to her about Mattlex. And check out her amazing art!
> 
> Find the picture that inspired this [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/07bc49b63efee992e2ff4e74fac28541/tumblr_inline_paql4dlAZB1tu31g7_500.jpg).

“Where did yeh say yeh wanted to get lunch? Because I fink we can order summat, get it delivered.” Matt sauntered over to the table in the hotelroom, which he remembered had the hotel menu on it. They’d just gotten out of a series of interview that had taken up the biggest part of their morning, and could use a bite. “Al?” He asked.

When he turned around the smaller man had closed the door and was now right in front of him, giving him a look that meant trouble.

Matt grinned, deciding lunch could wait.

He knew full well what this meant, but decided to hold up his act. “What do yeh want?” He asked, holding the menu up.

Alex grabbed ahold of it, flung it back onto the table, then got on his toes to press a desperate kiss to Matt’s lips. “Maffew, shut up ‘bout lunch…” He muttered when he pulled away, but only barely, lips nearly brushing Matt’s.

“I wasn’t talking ‘bout lunch…”

Alex groaned, hands reaching for Matt’s face, hold him as they kissed again, “I just want you,” he murmured between presses of his lips. “Yeh look so good… Couldn’t stop finkin’– Did throughout that whole interview,” he continues, recalling the way Matt had looked; the soft grey t-shirt that exposed all the new tattoos the drummer had gotten over the break the band had taken, the tight black jeans that accentuated his strong thighs, the way his hands had been splayed over said thighs…

“What were yeh finkin’ 'bout?” Matt interrupted his thoughts, moving his lips along Alex’s jawline, and the side of his neck.

Alex’s hands slipped down, slid down the sides of Matt’s neck. “‘ow bad I wanted ya.” Down over his chest… “‘ow I wanted to get on me knees an’…”

Again, he doesn’t finish speaking, but Matt’s catching on, knows exactly what Alex means, and needs, especially when the singer’s hands busy themselves with opening Matt’s pants, unraveling him in record time. He shook his head with a sigh, held Alex’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye,

“Finkin’ ‘bout suckin’ me off during that interview, were yeh?”

And Alex nodded, licking his lips before making an unapologetic sound and shrugging. “Couldn’t 'elp it.” His fingers were playing with the hem of Matt’s jeans, dipping inside and caressing the warm skin underneath.

Matt’s nostrils flared, feeling himself twitch at the simple gesture. “Well,” he said, the sound more like a growl than he intended, “get down then.” His hands slid from Alex’s face to his shouders, pushing him down.

Alex went with ease, because he wanted to, so eager for it, thrilled at the idea of finally getting what he’d been thinking about all morning. Once he fell to his knees, the outline of Matt’s thick cock was clearly visible in front of him, and his mouth watered at the thought of getting his mouth on it. He pulled Matt’s jeans down in one swift motion, hands sliding back up Matt’s thick, muscular thighs, with a dreamy sigh. Before he knew it, his lips were there, kissing up, biting at him with a playful little growl, only pausing so he could slide Matt’s underwear off him.

He moaned at the way Matt’s cock was revealed as the fabric rolled down, bouncing with the movement of the wet tip releasing from the fabric. Alex followed it with his eyes, licked his lips, another sound leaving his mouth at the sight of him; the red tip was pushing past the foreskin, that thick vein on the side of Matt’s cock so prominent.

Matt noticed him staring, and laughed, “Yeh want it fooking badly, don’t yeh?”

Alex nodded, hand sliding around Matt’s cock, always fascinated by how his fingers couldn’t touch when he circled him, the way it squeezed Matt, made him groan. Slowly, he stoked up, watching as it made the foreskin roll up, made precome dribble down the underside. He leaned in, tongue out, licking at the underside from base to tip, humming at the taste of Matt on his tongue, immediately wanting more.

“C'mon then, more.” Matt’s hand slid into Alex’s hair. “Open up.” And Alex opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, looking at Matt with a twinkle in his eye. “Hmmm, wider, love. We bof know it’s not gonna fit like tha’…”

Alex groaned, eyes slipping closed as he opened his mouth further, allowing Matt to take over.

“Thassit,” Matt whispered, smirking down at the boy on his knees, guiding his tip into Alex’s waiting mouth. “Now suck on it.”

Immediately, Alex’s lips closed around him, sucking, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue. He was enjoying the heavy feeling on his tongue, the taste, then opened his mouth to take more of Matt with a moan. Alex’s eyes opened to look at Matt as he took him deeper, exhaling sharply when the tip of Matt’s cock hit the back of his throat. He wiggled his tongue, before moving back, getting Matt wet enough so he could start up a rhythm, tongue sliding down the side and and around before pulling off.

“Yeh taste so good, babeh.”

He’d barely finished speaking before he was back on Matt’s dick, hungry for more, hungry for his come. As he bobbed his head up and down, his hand wrapped around Matt’s cock again to stroke at what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Matt allowed it for a moment, head thrown back at the feeling of Alex’s hot mouth around him, the way he sucked at him, his tongue twirling around him in spiraling motions. But he needed more. He needed to see Alex take it all, feel him take it all, and his hand slid to the back of Alex’s head to push him further onto his cock.

Alex’s eyes closed again in concentration, wet, choking sounds leaving his throat when Matt’s tip wedged in there, pushing on until his nose is squished up against the curls at Matt’s base.

“Look at meh, love,” Matt said, forcing Alex to open his eyes. He angled his head up, swallowing around Matt before their eyes met. “Ah, there we go. Yeh look quite the picture, love… Mouth stretched 'round me, swallowin’ me cock. So fooking dirty, Alex…”

Alex whimpered at Matt’s words, the lack of oxygen making his throat contract around Matt.

Matt groaned out, loving the feeling but knowing he won’t last long like this. He pulled Alex off him, the wet sounds Alex’s mouth made making him throb, watching the boy pant, catch his breath, little strings of saliva still connecting Alex to Matt’s tip.

Alex used his hands to stroke Matt for a bit, his mouth having made Matt’s cock shiny and slick. “Fook, Maffew…” Taking another deep breath, he twisted his hands in opposite directions before one moves down to cup Matt’s balls, massaging them, pushing them up against him, “Love 'aving yeh like tha’, in me mouf, down me throat an’…” He cut himmself off, taking Matt in his mouth again, hands clutching at his thighs.

“Alex…” Matt warned him through gritted teeth, the grip he has on Alex’s head tightening.

Alex smiled as best as he could, sucking at him one final time before he’d pull off. “Are yeh gonna come for me, Maffew?” His voice was still strained from the way Matt fucked his throat earlier, and his hands wrapped around Matt again, stroking in tight, quick motions, making Matt get on his toes with a moan. Alex smiled again. “Come on, come for me, all over me tongue, Maffew. Wanna taste it. All of it,” he said, before opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, fuck. Yes,” Matt struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt himself let go. “Fucking…get all of it, Alex. Every last drop,” he growled, come shooting out across Alex’s tongue Matt watched the white substance cover it, pool in the middle of Alex’s tongue, the last few spurts ending up on his bottom lip and chin.

Alex took it with a groan, so turned on by the way Matt let go for him, because of him, and he made sure to making a show of swallowing everything when he was certain Matt was done. A finger drifted along his chin, tongue swiping across his lip, before closing his lips around Matt’s tip to get every last drop, just like Matt wanted.

“Hmmm, ’s even better than I fantasized about, Maffew,” Alex murmured. He looked all disheveled, hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, cheeks red from the excitement, the rush of things.

“Were yeh really finkin’ bout sucking me cock while we were being interviewed?” Matt laughed, still unsure if Alex had been joking or not.

“During the whole fucking fing…” Alex admited with a laugh.

Matt groaned, pulled Alex up from his knees, to bring his face to his, kissing him hard.

Alex pulled away with a sigh, but still had a twinkle in his eyes that made Matt cock his head.

“I was finking…. How about we try the bed, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
